The Radiant Vigil
Founding IC Founding "Friends of the Light! Brothers in arms! Heed my call! From age come to age pass we have all been equals in the radiance of the Light, basking in its eternal glory and seeking to emulate its divine presence! We have all stood stalwartly against the turmoil and tribulation that has seeded the path we tread! We have vanquished foes the likes of which have never been present here on Azeroth, until now! From the saronite halls of Icecrown, to the shattered remains of Outlands we have fought valiantly and with resolve under the banners of the Church, the Knights of the Silver Hand, the Hand of Argus, the Argent Dawn, Crusade, and the Brotherhood of the Light! We are all champions of the Light, and we are all products of the strife we’ve endured! I speak to you all now as a brother, who myself has faced the seemingly endless waves of undeath to the north. I speak to you as a peer who has too stood among the vaunted ranks of these monolithic orders! I speak now in attempt to shatter the boundaries of dogma that keeps us separate from one another. To bring forth new understanding! To call for a dawning of a new age. What I speak of is unity, brothers. I call for a unified front against a threat that is ever growing and unlike that of which we have ever seen on Azeroth. More mighty than the Horde. More endless then the scourge. I speak to you of the armies of Sargeras and his Burning Legion. The time has come, my friends, to come together in perfect vigilance against a threat that has seen already countless worlds divided, and their peoples subject to genocide and madness. So what I humbly ask is for you to join me! Join me in preparation for something our Draenic brothers would call inevitable. Look upon your stilled blade at your hip and unsheathe it in a rallying call to all of the Light’s faithful. Do it not for accolades, nor fame, nor divisive attempts to gain praised title. Stand with me as a Vigilant of the Light and we shall do the Light’s work. The Legion is at the gate; let us wait no further! To arms! May the Light keep you ever vigilant!" '- Sir Davrum Niall in the Cathedral of Light on 625 K.C. addressing his peers of the need for unity.' After Sir Davrum Niall's address was given, an array of people heeded his called and signed up to the call-to-arms immediately afterwards. Since then, the Holy Order of the Light's Vigilants was born, fighting darkness and evil alike since. OOC Founding WIP. Mission Statement IC Mission Statement “Vigilance. Honor. Duty. These are embodiments of a cause that transcends oneself. These are virtues that illuminate our path to glory in a righteous attempt to cull the land of impending evils and to enlighten the minds of those caught in the shadow. Even now the Twisting Nether churns, producing evils unheard of. Destroyers of worlds from bastions of evil threaten our world hoping to overtake it as easily as they have others. This shall not be so.” OOC Mission Statement Throughout the course of history on Moon Guard US there have been the frankly audacious and attempted justification for lording over roleplay, godmodding, and metagaming, all of which lead to a lack of desire to continue being a part of the now stagnated community at large. In an attempt to offset and perhaps set a precedence The Radiant Vigil will henceforth: 1.Foster a community not based upon Out of Character (OOC) hearsay, stigmas, biases, and political intrigue. 2.To uphold the tenets of roleplay which aggressively and rightfully condemn OOC repercussions and biases to leak into character. 3.To help create a larger story driven community rather than create dissonance for personal gain or ambition. 4.To encourage organic roleplay based upon character experience and not via extracurricular mediums such as social media, forums, instant chat messaging, and OOC contact beyond preparation for events that require communication. Therefore in an attempt to better understand the finest traditions of table-top gaming and RPG culture we shall define roleplaying as such: role-play·ing ˈrōlˌplāiNG (noun): To act as a controlled character of one’s creation within the context of a setting. To portray the personality of another via a medium MMORPG, LARP without letting personal biases or that transcend the rulesets or knowledge of one’s character. Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Human Kingdom Organizations Category:Religious Organizations Category:Neutral Organizations